gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A POTCO Story: Where are they now?
This page is a sub-page of the Character Dictionary. This is for players that are inactive on the game. The Character Dictionary is for players who are still active on the game. Add your story about where you are now or where your old friends are now. A Angel Stormeagle - Never saw again; believed to be dead. (Add some names) Albert Spark - First and Current King of Romania, working through the hardships of his nation however it is rumored he is dying of a disease. B Bartholomew Bladeeagle - He was a basic access low level who was known to hang around Matthew O'malley and Captain Kwagar. He was friends with some EITC people, but not many. He's believed to have quit the game sometime in November or December. Bill Ironskull- Former GM of Carribean Eagles, he loved to SvS and was a very kind man. He died of Cancer on September 12, 2011. Bess Firebones - Former guild member of the Chetik Union and guild member of the Gen. Of Peace. Was friends with Lawrence Daggerpaine and Bill Plunderbones. Left in the summer of 2011. She comes online every once in a while (Once every 3 months), but not often enough to be called partially active. Bill Whalefoote- He was a pirate who loved to sail. He was a level 24 and his cannon was mastered. He was friends with Ned Whalebreaker and some EITC men. He quit the game in September of 2011 Billy Lockcutter: A well known mastered roleplayer. Best known for his time under Captain Leon, and Benjamin Macmorgan. C Captain Andrew - He was debatably one of the most famous EITC lords of his time. He thrived of the Golden Age of the company under the rule of Benjamin Macmorgan and the Co. Empire. He is known for his oustanding speeches and knowledge in political affairs, and it also considered dangerous due to his influential speaking. He is relieved on another player, Lord Andrew Mallace, his son, but unfortunately, died in a covert mission for Benjamin directed at the Paradox. Captain Rod - He was once a Lord in the original Black Palladins guild lead by Matthew Wildvane. Now, he is no longer on POTCO. He's long been gone. (No, this isn't Captain Rad) Caddius Bane - Former lord and noble of the EITC and Great Britain. Cause of death: Unknown-Missing in action after the eruption of the powder magazine of the HMS Vindication off the coast of Caracas, rumored to be caused by a Spanish saboteur. (Left game in early November) Captain Roger - Former Co. Guildmaster of O U T L A W S, was the best friend of Jarod Pillagebane and many others. He comes on once every few months but not enought to be counted as an active player. He quit Pirates of Carribean Online and now plays World of Warcraft. Chris Firehawk-Son of Jack Daggerstealer he went missing. I am Jack and I miss my best and first son. He always sticked with me. Chris if you read this please go to Gamer124's user page. Leave a message. Or go to the link and put in the comments. Captain Swash- Last seen and spoken to by Albert Spark, his Royal Guard. Was Prince of France, Son of Grace Goldtimbers. Has gone inactive and has been pronounced dead. Captain Jim Logan - Retired from the game in mid 2010, had his game forcibly uninstalled in 2012, only a few days before his birthday. He can be seen on the Players Wiki chat daily. Catherine Diane Seagrin Swan - Born to Farmers in Jamestown, VA with her sister, Cleo Seagrin. Catherine left with her sister to Cuba. After her sister's death in 1704.... she left and roamed around the Seas. She finally left for England and got married to Thomas James Swan in 1705. A year later, she had a baby girl named Tyla A. Swan. She died when her store exploded while in War with the French, a couple years after Tyla's death. After her death, Thomas died from being heartbroken a week after she passed. D David McMartin- Where he was 5 seconds ago... (aslo known as: Afro Man Ted) (Add some names) Davy Plunderflint. A lvl fifty really frickin awesome dude. David Yellowfish - A level fifty now serviving as a high rank in Kwager's Empire Davy Gunfish - Banned. Duchess of England - When she was 16, she became a Duchess of England. She decided to leave England so she did. She disguised herself as a pirate and killed hundreds of EITC and Navy. She sunk the greatest ship in the Navy's Fleet. She was later found and was murdered by her own crew, where they tied her to the bottom of her ship. E Erin Sword Stealer - Long time user of POTCO. She was in the palladins and the EITC. She is no longer active. Last seen in the Port Royal graveyard. Eric Swanson - This guy was a player way before the roleplay nonsense took POTCO. He was believed to be friends with a level 9 girl named Kate O'malley, but he is no longer around POTCO. Elizabeth Anne Black- Slowly went inactive. Last seen on the White Wolf. Disappeared after it sunk. Empty coffin for her buried on Isla De La Avaricia, her home. Elizabeth Trueswain- Vanished off the face of the Earth in the year 1665 after a year of absence from the East India Trading Company. Rumors say that she is now a different person with a new name, but no evidence has been found to prove these rumors. Had blond hair braided down her back and light blue eyes. Age 21. (Add some names) F Francis Bluehawk - GM of the well known Francis Brigade was said to be termed but however rumours say he stills on POTCO. Date of Death: Unknown G Geoffery Seahound - An old pirate who had left right when the norierity cap hit Level 50. The time he quit was about 2 years ago. He had many friends including Captain G and Karina. Was part of many guilds including his own. His most famous stint was with the legendary Mcraging Guild. It was fun..... Grace Goldtimbers (Duchess of Anemois)- Former Queen of France. One of the most well known rulers in POTCO. Daughter of Marie Antoinette and Johnny Goldtimbers. Not able to play because of severe health issues. H (Add some names) I (Add some names) J Lord Jack Harkness-Former Lord of the EITC, Commander in chief of the Royal Marines, Died of a Bullet through the spine at the Battle of Ravens Cove, Buried in Westminster Abbey next two Sir Francis Drake. Jean Le'Fitte - He is the new player of Tom WIldfitte. Currently inactive. Jason Blademorgan - former lord in the Eitc Joined the eitc in 08 has been in the famous guild The Co. empire. Very loyal to all hes men. - Termed Jeremiah Stormwash - Well-known roleplay King of Hungary. Probably still plays, not sure. Jeremiah Mcmorrigan - Was last seen leading the Palladin Empire after Roger Mcbellows died in real life. Jason Brawlmartin - Around and being nice. Now is in EITC and a General Jonathan Turner - King of the Barbary Coast, feared assassin, and has a seat in the Brethren Court. John - Also known as Johnathan Beckett a Former EITC Lord in the game died of suicide. John Warsmythe - Lord in EITC. Known for leadership and service for the company. Jack Swordmenace - Ultimately surrendered the French Crown last year after an ascendancy struggle with his brother, Jack Bluehawk, and several other contenders. Went into hiding after several assassination attempts. Current location unknown, though it is rumored that he has spent several months on the Franco-Prussian border in Europe, in the small town of Hannover. Returned to France and was finally crowned King Jacques Goldtimbers I. Jason Yelloweagle - A simple pirate doing his part. Passed away March 5, 2012. Jack Daggerstealer- Disappeared from the Caribbean after many assination and captive attempts as lordbeck is offering 80000 gold for his capture. Many people thought that Lord Beckett had gotten him. Wrong! He is in Prussia looking for treasure [ The Lost Treasure of Prussia . ] The only thing that will make him come back to the Caribbean before he finds the treasure is if somebody wants to date him and go to Prussia with him. James- Son of Ned Whalebreaker. Killed by Lawrence Dagger ( not daggerpaine ) He was wrongly accused of a crime and knifed by Lawrence Dagger. Jim Logan ~ Retired from the POTCO, in character, died of Yellow Fever. Currently active on the wiki trying to get the "Youth Movement" running. Jane Fletcher- Palladin, and great friend to John Macbatten and Roger Mcbellows. Death Unknown Jack Dreadskull - Useless. Jay Brightsun - Killed, resurrected, killed again, and lives on in the wiki as a spirit that occasionally comments on pages he likes. How did he die? He needed water. He never got it. Now he is the ghhhhhhhhhooooossssssssssstttttttttt ussssssssssseeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!! K Kat Truewalker - Arrived in the Caribbean from England, soon took to pirating and was found and recruited by Olde Grim Jack, first into the mercenary Guild, Grim Englishmen and now Grim Mercenaries. The two became inseparable and Kat became the wife of Olde Grim Jack shortly after their meeting. She continues to roam the Seas in search of arcane law and powerful artefacts. Kelly Stormeagle (1) - If anybody remebers the cool old Kelly, she was Termed and enjoyed POTCO and all her friends. Kelly Stormeagle (2) - Has dissapeared from POTCO; still moves around on WIKI. Has temporarily left The British, and EITC. Kelly Stormfellow - If anyone remembers her, please place where she is here! Kristen - First few basic "founders", was banned for life. Krissy (1) - Came after Kristen, lasted a year before termination. Krissy (2) - Basically lasted a month before banning. Krissy (3) - Lasted a year before banning. Krissy (4) - Same as the last. Kat Heartmorris - Princess of France.... and Co-Gm of the short-lasting guild, The French Guard. Died from the complications of diabetes. (Add Some Names) L Liam Shooter - He was a very across-the-board player. He's been involved from the remade Black Palladins under Matthew O'malley, he's served in Kwagar's Empire, he's been a spy in the EITC, and he now currently resides in Hermit Rangers. Lord Jeremiah Garland - He was a high-ranking officer of the EITC (served as head occasionally). Left due to the company's participation in the war, and growing drama. Currently, he is tsar of the Russian Empire. He also remains strong with British politics, being the Chancellor of the Exchequer (head of the economy), a notable parliamentarian, British viceroy of India, and governor of Singapore. Lord Mallace - Son of the infamed Captain Andrew R. Mallace (same person), Lord Andrew N. Mallace took up his father's political career. Although no longer serving directly in the company, Mallace, who now goes by his last name rather than his first, has found a career in the British High Command. He follows in his father's footsteps, and aspires to be, one day, as great as him. He currently is Lord Chancellor, An HCO rank, to King Geoge Augustus, and the British Viceroy of Denmark. Lord Matthew Louis Goldtimbers - He is currently in Hermit Rangers, he was in the British EITC Military for a while claiming to be a Diplomat. King John denied such claims. Captain Leon - Gone. Never saw by his Daughter again. Lord General Jason Shiprat - He was a high-ranking officer in the Royal Navy and EITC, as well as the Ottoman Empire and a forerunner in military technologies (retrieved from Italy designs made by Leonardo Da Vinci). He was a lord and the Governor of North Carolina and the Duke of the Isle of Man. It is rumored that his ship was run aground on an island inhabited only by beautiful woman............ Lord Edward - He was a General in the Navy. He became the Governor of Maine and later married Mary Rosewood (Sister to the Famous Pirate, Anna Margaret Rosewood). He and Mary never had children and later left for France. He became a Artist, befriending the Lord of France. He made designs for the Lord's Palace. Mary later died from a unknown cancer. Lord Edward left France and not even finishing the designs for the Lord's Palace. He became a Author on Port Royal. Then later went back to Maine and softly died in his sleep. M Mark Plunderrat - He is no longer on POTCO Matthew Wildvane - Orignial leader of the Black Palladins. He has long been gone. Matthew O'malley - Infamous roleplayer. He has been confirmed to be terminated. Miss Telltale - Infamous assassin roleplayer. Believed to be inactive. Magan - last few basic "founders", lasted 5 months before termination Megan - lasted 3 months before banning Matt- Matthew Anthony Faye The II, Disowned by Matthew Faye The I. Hated By Almost Everyone.. Mark Stormwrecker- Disappeared mysteriously. Buried under a bush on Outcast Isle. Last seen playing blackjack. N Nicholas Nikolai - Infamous assassin roleplayer. Believed to be inactive. Nicholas Flameberge - Currently in The Delta Republic Nicks Son - Infamous assassin roleplayer. Was murdered and buried in the Telltale Caverns.(Got termed) Nick Sharkhayes: Presumed K.I.A (killed in action) O Olde Grim Jack - '''The infamous leader of the once well known uniformed "Grim Englishmen" guild created in November 2010 was banned for foul language some time in late 2011. He has created a new account (Still named Olde Grim Jack) and brand new guild called the "Grim Mercenaries" in December 2012 which is now - in 2013 very active and growing at an alarming rate. '''O'Rackham, Hector: Supposed brother of Enrique O'Rackham. Basic Access pirate: inactive for over six months. Officer Carter - A officer in the EITC. He disobeyed Lord Beckett and was sentenced to death, but he escaped. He later became a pirate obeying the guild, Thirsty Souls. He later left them and never joined another guild. He went to Great Britian and became a private in the Navy. King George later found out he was the officer that disobeyed Lord Beckett. He was captured and the EITC tied him to his ship's wheel. They sunk the ship. Rumors are said that we is going around the Caribbean..... wanting revenge. P Peter Bluehawk - one of the Lords in the original Black Palladins. No longer active. Pluto X - A legendary jumper who served the spanish empire. He is one of the first jumpers to EVER use that style of PVP. Some say he was shot in the chest, others say he was stabbed to death. But their have been sightings of pluto. Some claim to have seen him in abassa or at vachira smasho. Q (Add some names) R Roger Mcbellows - Died back in October 2011. Rest In Peace Red - Former GM of the Generals Of Peace guild, was friends with Lawrence Daggerpaine (Partially Active) and Bess Firebones (In active). Left in late 2010. Richard Sternsilver - Current EITC member, also known player James Swordwrecker, also EITC. Rose Gunshot MacMorgan - Known for her service in The Co. Empire, United Empire, and the U.S. Defenders. She approved that she was terminated by another one of her characters. She was active from 2008-2011 and never made another account. Ryan - Former GM of Shady Seas, died Jan. 15 drowned. Ryan Blademonk- MIA (Inactive on potco) nobody knows where he went, he hasn't been on game or on wiki for months. Rose - Rose was born to a Lord and a Dressmaker. She and her folks moved to Maine. That is where she met former officer for the Navy and EITC, Officer Carter. She fell in love with him but he left during the night. After that, she turned mental and tries to kill her parents but they stop her. She runs away to the Caribbean where she lived as a Hermit on the destroyed Raven's Cove. She left Raven's.... and joined the guild, the Lion's Revenge. After she left the guild, she sailed off into the sunset. Her family has rumored her to have killed herself. S Samuel Redbeard -- Murdered by Captain Leon Samuel Harrington -- Samuel Redbeard in another body. Former leader of the EITC. Known as one of the most powerful men in the Caribbean. Skipper - This guy was around for a very long time in the game. He played for about 4.5 years. He has not been seen since the middle of 2012. When he joined, he got into his first guild, The Co. Empire, which was an EITC guild. He was one of the few Officers in that guild and one of their most trusted officers. He never reached Level 50. The highest he got was 46 on his first account, which was banned about 3 years in his gameplaying. He started a new account which is 42 but he has remained unactive since middle of 2012. Slappy - A man of many stories. He took part in many EITC battles, including the war of the Co. Empire. He went inactive around when Ship Customization came out. His legend still lives on in many stories. Salzatery Unikrt - A man who claimed to be a russian pirate. He played for 3 years. He went on to be lvl 50. He was murdered by Basil Brawlmonk for insulting his wife. He is now currently in hiding with another unknown pirate SparrowJunior - A savvy pirate in THE LOOTERS. He played for a very short time. He was a basic access. Serena Firelight - Serena was the daughter of Anna Margaret Rosewood and Bloody. Serena became a major part in the Battle with the French. She helped many injured soliders. Serena was accidently killed when the crew of Anna Rosewood shot Firebrands at Serena's ship. The ship caught fire and killed Serena. Her body was later recovered from debris of the ship floating on her own flag she made. T Thomas Lock Greasescarlett-Been inactive for a year. Tyla Abigail Swan (Tyla A. Swan) - Daughter of a Tailor of King George, and stowawayed to Georgia... became the Leader of a small group in Georgia, called the Georgia Red Guard. She visited Raven's Cove and became a Dressmaker. After Jolly Roger's Attack on Raven's Cove, she was never seen again and the group assumed her dead. She is still M.I.A. U (Add some names) V Vampire Sorceress- Terminated because of the hacker that wanted the pirate. Lived a great life, filled with adventures alongside her friends. 2/16/13 would have marked her 5 year anniversary with POTCO. W william firehawk no one in his guild went on so he quit. He was an assassin warlord X Xephos - The first X! Still here, PvP'ing, or gone. Y (Add some names) Z (Add some names) ''Rememberance Section 'Rest in Peace, Captain Andrew R. Mallace, July 30th, 1679 - November 26th, 1743. "Help will always be offered.. to those who ask." We will never forget you.' 'Rest in Peace, Angel Stormeagle, October 1745' 'Rest in Peace, Roger Mcbellows, October 1744' 'Rest In Peace, Jason Blademorgan, April 10th 1722 - Octorber 5th 1744 ''' Rest In Peace ~ Lord Samuel Redbeard of the EITC, May 15th, 1569 - October 17th - 1722 Samuel Redbeard: We cherished, you perished... The world's been nightmarished. Rest in Peace, Kelly Stormeagle, March 1st, 1745 Rest in Peace, Helen Clubheart, September 29th 1737 - 1744: "I was your guardian, I protected you through rough times. And it has come to this." ~Jason Rest in Peace Where Ever You Are, Mary my ex-wife, Jack Daggerstealer ''' ''Rest in Peace, China,Jack Daggerstealer'' ''Rest in Peace, Chris Firehawk my son, I was your father Mary your orginal Mom is gone like you. I remember when Mary gave birth to you 1 and a half score ago [ 25 years. ] Tell me if your still alive. Jack Daggerstealer '' Rest In Peace ~ James ~ July 10, 1728 - July 4, 1745. Rest In Peace, Salazatery Unikrt May 1566 - May 1722 Rest In Peace Marc Goldhawk 1944-2012 '''I miss you Rose Gunshot MacMorgan, only if you was back on Pirates Online for a couple of more days, it would make me happy to hear you run your mouth. R.I.P. - Your Friend, Charlotte. Rest in Peace, Sam Warhound October 9 1734 to October 31 1745 Rest in peace, Bill, you will be missed but never forgotten. William Badhawk- Caribbean Eagles Rest in pieces Mr. Gunfish, you were a valuable asset to my organization, but you blew it. You had your chance, then you messed up one simple operation and ended up dead. I am glad that you are gone, towards the end of your cycle you become utterly useless. You could barely lift a finger without somebody guiding you through the process. You had your moments, but that is all over now. I say this again, rest in pieces Mr. Gunfish. Your owner, master, and creator, ''' '''G-man Rest in peace Elizabeth Anne Black and Mark Stormwrecker. ' Your Son,' ' Zeke' Rest in peace Nicholas Flamberge, brother, mentor, and leader of the cycle of which to come, Jay Brightsun P.S How have I not seen you? Rest in peace,SparrowJunior, you have been an excellent friend of Will and me. You will never be forgotten. R.I.P SparrowJunior 1745-1745 Rest in Peace, Bill Dagger. You were a great fighter, excellent boss, and amazing friend. You helped me when I needed it most. You also took care of my Half-Cousin Jumbee when nobody else would. I hope you carry your goodness on to Heaven. May God bless your soul. - Born: July 25, 1649 / Died: June 17, 1742 Your Friend, Charles Crestsilver ''' '''Rest in Peace, Capt. Juan Rodriguez Stone. You were the greatest fighter and greatest friend anyone could ask for. You were a great cousin and I'm still unsure as to how you survived here as long as you did. - Born: 1650 / Died: February 1745 Your Friend and Cousin, Charles Crestsilver ''' '''Rest in Peace, Princess Kat Heartmorris. You were a great big sister. You never had a down side.. always an upside. I love you so. - Born: 1701 / Died: 1720 ' Your Best Friend and Sister, ' ' Ophelia Heartmorris Sunfollow (Born: 1705 / Died: 1801)' Rest in Peace, Tyla Abigail Swan. You were a wonderful daughter. I hope to see you again someday. I love you so much and I miss you so much. Hope you'll be waiting for me.... - Born: 1706 / Died: 1734 ' Your Mother, ' ' Catherine Diane Seagrin Swan ' Category:Fan Stories